


春困

by Lah_Na



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, 老萨是死的, 艾瑞丝也是
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lah_Na/pseuds/Lah_Na
Summary: 一个死鬼帮忙治愈PTSD的故事。其实不应该这么短的，怕自己没法完结就写短啦～请注意：睡奸、强奸。老萨可会装了（烟
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 24





	春困

01

“今日的工钱800gil，还有50的小费，喏。”

从老板那里接过钱袋，克劳德低低的嗯了一声，转身上车。老板喊住他，“斯特莱夫，真的不做我的长期员工吗？你效率高，态度好，村里镇上大家都对你很有好感，做我的雇员我就把单子优先派给你，小费也多，你看我们都是长期合作的关系了，你……”

克劳德戴上墨镜，头也不回的骑上机车，只留给物流公司老板一肚子尾气。他只是个流浪客，不需要长期雇佣关系。克劳德转了转加速把手，一骑绝尘。

到家后他将墨镜随意放在玄关，打开只有十几寸大的闭路电视——这年头竟然还有人用这个，房东老太太过于舍不得换掉她的老古董了。电视甚至是黑白的，放一些金蝶游乐园的广告、神罗公司的招兵宣传和乱七八糟的娱乐视频与新闻。克劳德往嘴里机械性地塞着路上买的冷盒饭，等他吃完，去浴室冲个澡，再出来将客厅的厨余垃圾打包好带下楼，隔壁住的男人一如既往到家了。

克劳德朝他轻轻一点头，银发男人边掏钥匙，边用狭长的眼冷漠地瞥了他一眼，而后邻居的门冷冰冰的在他眼前关上了。克劳德已经习惯了这番情景，这样的情况几乎每天都在发生，虽然不知道这样一个西装革履的男人为什么会和他一起住在这拥挤、狭小而落后的出租房里，并且总是早出晚归，闻不到他做饭的烟火味，仿佛一个幽灵，但克劳德对他并不像对其他人那样冷漠。出于某个只有他知道的原因。

克劳德回房拿上抹布再度下楼，温柔又慎重地擦拭芬里尔。他不知道芬里尔陪了他多久，从他有记忆自己开始流浪以来，就只有芬里尔陪着他，他很重视自己唯一的朋友。每个角落都仔细擦拭完毕后，他将芬里尔仔细锁好，扔掉抹布，再回房，躺在床上一边计算着自己的存款一边等着梦境到来。

火，是火。

熊熊燃烧的大火，还有人们撕心裂肺的哭喊，仿佛身临其境般，他闻到炙肉的焦糊味，听到撕破耳膜的尖叫声，还有触碰在自己皮肤上跳舞的火精灵，像烤黄油一般要融化掉他的高温。

真热啊。他迷迷糊糊地甩胳膊，肢体掌控异常困难，这简单的动作让他感觉到沉重而无力，就像有什么力量在阻止他行动。这熟悉的感觉让克劳德一下就明白过来了，他梦魇了。

但为什么是这个梦，总是这个梦？

他望着正在燃烧的村庄大门，焦黑的门匾已经消失了大半，不完全燃烧的臭味扑面而来。他蹒跚前行，走得缓慢而吃力，火花在他脚下绽放，一些高涨的火焰朝他张开嘴，要将他一口咬下——

“唔唔……”克劳德呻吟出声，他猛地向前踢出腿，被一只手有力的接住。隔着长裤都能感觉到传递而来熟悉的冰冷触感，他睁开眼略一低头，果不其然看见那颗银色的脑袋伏在自己下身处。

原来真的被咬了。

克劳德推了推他的肩头，男人抬起头，绿色的瞳孔在黑暗中熠熠生辉，克劳德想到好几次在晚上看见猫就是这样的，它们是天生的猎手，或许这个男人也是。

但他真的不想成为那个猎物。

克劳德深吸一口气，一句话也没能说出来。男人俯身上前，拉开他的线织衫，像审视一幅画般指尖在他身上一一摸过。他没法反抗，就像以往一样，所以他认定自己在梦里，并且是深度睡眠状态下的梦魇，因为他总是无法自己醒来，并且几乎没有力气动自己的肢体。

冰冷的指尖点到他的乳头，克劳德小小的颤抖了一下，不知是冷还是有反应。男人就这样跨跪在他身侧，低下头舔舐他的胸膛和乳头，克劳德甚至能闻到他嘴角的咸腥味，那应该是他自己精液的味道……

多么荒唐的梦，白天对他冷漠无视的男人，在梦里总是热情又渴望地掠夺着他。克劳德感觉到一只手握住自己的阴茎上下撸动，男人咬着他的乳尖，阵阵刺痛感传来，克劳德用力捏着身下的床单，他的身体微微痉挛。

他喜欢疼痛，不知为什么。这个男人知道如何赐予他疼痛，却又控制着力度，总是把握在让他会舒服又欲求的界限内。银发男人似乎很了解他，但他一点也不了解这个男人，甚至不知道他的名字——克劳德向人打听过，可村里的人都说没见过什么银发男人，更没见过长得异于常人的银发男人，房东老太太更是一问三不知，虽然她经常连自己叫什么都不知道。

克劳德压抑住自己的哼声，握住柱身的手仍旧保持着不紧不慢的速度，就像手的主人那样，总是游刃有余。他忍不住对上那双令人心悸的绿眸，用眼神和男人交流：你真该跟女人学一学。

男人落在脸颊旁的银发动了动，他似乎无声的笑了一下，随即克劳德被他卷入狂风骤雨般的快感中。撸动阴茎的速度加快，那人的大拇指却摩擦着敏感而娇嫩的柱身顶端，克劳德想蜷起身拒绝这般粗暴的对待，他用尽全身的力气与那股神秘力量对抗，在男人饶有趣味的眼神里，他只能直挺挺地躺在床上，从嘴里泻出细碎的呻吟，任由他捏着自己的腰窝、乳尖，甚至用那沾着精液的手抹满他的脸。

你这个……！

克劳德的喉结上下滚动了几下，他怒视男人的视线稍稍涣散，一些自己都意识不到的粗重喘息声从他微张的唇缝泄露，酸软感从四肢汇聚至下身，被男人粗鲁对待的性器震动了好几下，稀薄的液体喷到半空，又落在他自己身上。克劳德能闻到萦绕室内的淫靡气味，他喘着气平复自己的呼吸，继续补全自己想骂的脏话——You’re a jerk！Dick！Really suck！

男人似乎会读心一样，坚持要将人设进行到底，他把那些精液抹到克劳德的唇上、脸上、眼皮上，然后满意地捏了捏他的屁股，像一种无言的嘲笑。

克劳德和那双讨厌鬼的绿色眼睛对视，那微眯的双眼带着冷漠的审视，就像透过他在寻找什么。

你是谁？你在看谁？我们是不是认识？克劳德嗫嚅着嘴唇，白色的液体滑进他的嘴里，他一脸阴沉的想将这些东西吐出去，可是连吐的力气都没有，他再度在心里破口大骂。

男人有点好笑的看着他，那双眼睛在说：你不能抵抗我，克劳德，你不能。所以你就当个弱者在心里过瘾吧。

克劳德恶狠狠地瞪着他，而后又迷茫起来。他的眼神——这个嘲弄又势在必得的眼神——很熟悉，他们不仅见过彼此，还有过很深的联系。

你是谁？你是……克劳德无法阻止那些液体流进他的嘴里，他也没法发出声音，只能怔怔地盯着男人。

男人起身，站立在床头，他居高临下地抬着下巴看克劳德，黑暗中只有那双冰冷的绿眼在发光：你迷失在黑暗里了。

……我不那么认为。克劳德攥紧拳头，一种陌生的反抗情绪涌出，他讨厌‘lost’这个词。

**你丢失了自我。**

**——我的人偶。**

02

清晨六点，克劳德准时被自己的生物钟唤醒。他先抬头盯着因为年代久远而发黄的天花板，无可奈何地认清自己又一次在梦到隔壁邻居的情况下梦遗了，现在降半旗的器官包裹在湿漉漉的内裤里，让人十分不爽。

这到底是为什么，为什么总是隔壁那个男人？克劳德一边洗澡一边疑虑，水珠滚落在他身上，他浑身完好，不论是乳头、胸膛还是腰侧，都没有男人亵玩的痕迹。

那个男人个子非常高，西装下的身材看起来十分匀称有力，富有肌肉，脸……好吧，他只注意那双猫似的绿眼睛了，这可不多见，还有殷红的薄唇，瘦削的下巴和令人瞩目的长发。这是他的审美吗？其实他的审美是这样一个男人，所以时常会做以他为主角的春梦？克劳德嚼三明治的啮齿顿了一下，他觉得自己或许真应该去看看脑子，梦里梦外的邻居都那么讨人厌，他实在不该有这种奇怪的受虐倾向。这个偏远的村子年轻人少，或许在这种环境的刺激下，他的青春期再度到来了。

青春期时他似乎爱慕过某个人，蒂法吗？不对。似乎不是爱慕，是敬仰，是崇拜，是向往，还有敬畏，一些有关于强大和梦想的代名词都适用于那个人身上。这样的女性……应该目标十分鲜明吧？但他为什么完全想不起来这么号人物。

天将亮未亮，克劳德行驶在赶往快递公司的路上，邻居早就不见了踪影，若不是这过于强大的气场，克劳德一度认为他的邻居是房屋销售代理，否则怎么比他还繁忙。

“今日的包裹。”老板冷淡一指堆成小山的纸箱，克劳德冷峻的下颌线使他的表情比老板的话还冷淡，他用麻绳将这些包裹捆扎紧，再轻松地拖到车旁拴在车后，留下一个金色张扬的后脑勺便飞驰而去。

“怪胎。”老板摇摇头，摊开今日的报纸，版头大号红字加粗写着：重金寻兄。

> 如果你看见一个骑着深色机车，身背大剑的金发小矮个，联系我们。

“嗯……这会是斯特莱夫吗？”老板翻来覆去看着寻人启事和可观的报酬，不太确定的去了电话。

送快递是一件很不轻松的活，不仅是需要找路和累，克劳德实在是不善与人交流。每次他冷漠的“签收”二字总能收获一干人投诉的眼神，又在他紧绷的嘴角和壮实的肱三头肌的震慑中将不满吞进肚子里。或许他的墨镜让他有些眼瞎，克劳德并不知道他到底有多让人又嫌又惧，尽管他送快递又快又准。

当然还有另一个让客户总是对他不满的原因：这个快递员胆子太小了。不论是为了修房子所以炸山，还是某家人走水的惊叫，都能让这个快递员浑身颤抖，继而捂着头僵在原地一动不动，有时他仿佛幻视一般想从身后抽出什么东西还做了个砍的动作，总而言之就是个神经病。

快递公司的老板自然也想过替换克劳德，可他是自带机车来兼职的，何况他实在太好用了，小费被扣了九成都不会质疑。

克劳德没心思应付这些，他急着找艾瑞丝询问自己的梦境。艾瑞丝声称自己无所不知，但她最大的用处是从自己简短的语言中提炼有效信息，再给他一个合理的建议。艾瑞丝有时会出现，有时不会，就像关于那个男人的春梦一样，他们都是某种谜。克劳德送完快递就骑着芬里尔在镇上晃，现在是傍晚十分，艾瑞丝或许不会出现了。

克劳德在镇中心晃了一圈，热闹繁华的小镇夜市，生命鲜活的烟火气息，但是全与他克劳德无关，他是个漂泊的人，没有羁绊，没有归属，在这里停留几个月就会流浪到下一个地方。几团乌云慢慢盖满天空，一丝丝细雨落在克劳德发间、鼻尖和衣服上。春季多雨且柔和，一点也没有影响闹市摆摊。

克劳德打算回家，先去随便买点吃的充饥。他拐过一个街角，下车准备走向一个卖夜宵的摊位时，忽然感觉背后有只手向他伸来，他的动作犹如疾风反钳住了那只手。

“哎哎……这位先生，买花吗？看起来您有点烦心事，我的花可以占卜哦～”红裙少女顺着手腕被扭的角度倾斜，递给了克劳德一朵黄花。

“……艾瑞丝。”克劳德略带歉意的看她，赶紧松手。艾瑞丝毫不在意的笑了笑，将花别到他胸前。

“如果有什么疑惑，就自己去寻找吧；如果是失落的记忆，它们就藏在你脑海深处，只看你愿意想起来吗。……那么这位先生，我们有缘再会啦～”

克劳德捂住阵阵发疼的头，与此同时身上某处也火辣辣的灼烧。雨势大了起来，在他眼前形成了雨帘，艾瑞丝的背影变得朦胧迷离，红色的身影似乎要消失在大雨里。

艾瑞丝……艾瑞丝！

克劳德奋力向她跑去，他听见背景变得嘈杂，许多人在大喊着追上去，杀了他们，不能放走他们，他听见开枪的爆炸声，许多子弹射出去的声音，听见许多狗的狂吠声——艾瑞丝的棕发被夜色染黑，他乐观的背影变得蹒跚而佝偻，他像是中了弹。

艾瑞丝……艾瑞丝……艾……

克劳德在空旷的荒野上横冲直撞，他视线里只有那个快要倒下去的人，艾瑞丝不知为什么离他那么远，后面的追兵也那么远，他仿佛活在世界的断层里，哪儿也到不了。他一路狂奔，在那个人影要倒下前伸出了绝望的手——

扎克斯，不要死。

他撞上了一堵人墙，那银发男人像天神一样降临，垂眼用悲悯的目光看他：

**你在黑暗中迷路太久了，克劳德。**

**你变弱了。**

夜市收摊了，围观的人对那个在雨中呆站着的人指指点点：噢，这就是那个有名的神经病斯特莱夫？快走快走，他刚刚又发病了！对空气说话，还在路上狂奔撞倒了好多摊位。

斯特莱夫转了转眼珠，从呆楞中回神，围观的人扩大看热闹的圈子，生怕他再度发疯。结果他只是勾起一个微笑，伸出食指在唇边做了个“嘘”，然后怡然自得地骑上机车回家了。

“这个年轻人啊……笑起来还怪好看的。”

渴。

克劳德动了动绵软的身子，他费劲睁开眼，看到银发男人裸着上身靠着床头看书，在暖橘色的灯光下，这个场景十分赏心悦目，如果这男人不是离他近得腿挨着腿的话，。

所以……他又在做梦？为什么他的梦不仅色香味俱全，还能感觉到疼痛和渴？克劳德侧头看了眼男人正在看的书，沉默了。

这一个个画成花儿的字符一定不是他认识的语言。

男人分给他一个眼神和一个微笑，克劳德直勾勾地盯着他，笃定道：“我认识你。”

男人缓慢地眨了一下眼，克劳德觉得自己像个白痴，他为什么要对着梦境中的一个影像说话？长久以来他都没听过男人开口，所以他梦境里的银发男人从来不说话，在梦里就是挑逗他亵玩他，说起来这样温馨地在他身边看书是头一遭。

噢……看来他的梦还会自己换风格。克劳德感受到自己全身赤裸，在梦里怎样都是合理的，何况这还是个春梦。是的，春梦！他是如何从街上回到家里还擅自做起了春梦！

克劳德觉得心里一阵乱麻，他用控诉的目光看着男人：不搞就滚出我的梦。

银发男人像是被气笑了，正如上次“学女人”的话一样，克劳德总是能准确踩中令他讨厌的句子——至少在梦里克劳德认为他讨厌。但梦境到底是自己的潜意识，还是不由自己控制而发展的？哪一个？克劳德搞不清楚，他希望不是自己的潜意识，他真的不想潜意识和隔壁的男人搞在一起，尽管他的外貌和气质都是他欣赏的类型，看起来十分强大，还有着令人向往的、成熟的游刃有余感。

男人优雅地放下书，按住克劳德的后颈给他一个吻。这个吻来得猝不及防，这三个多月他做过很多次有男人的梦，多半是男人在享用他，但他们一次都没有亲吻过，一次都没有。

克劳德不可置信地瞪大眼和男人微眯的绿眼对视，湿滑的舌头溜进他的牙关，和浑身冰冷的男人不一样的是，他的吻十分热情，却又像八月的暴风雨，十月的台风天那样，明明接到了预告，却不知何时会席卷而来，令人时刻活在胆怯之中。

他为什么要害怕？克劳德的唇被男人吮吸到发肿，他用力啃咬回去，瞪着男人想，该害怕的应该是你。

银发男人舔了舔嘴里的血，似乎对他这样凶狠的回应很满意。他的吻更加霸道，沾染了血腥味，在克劳德嘴里攻城掠池，克劳德毫不客气的伸舌反抗，屋里回响着啧啧水声，在两人听来好似激励的战鼓，打得更加猛烈。

直到快要窒息，克劳德才在想他为什么要配合男人幼稚的举动，他就不能一拳头打过去吗？不对，他为什么要在一个春梦里试图和人打赢？还是以这种方式。

男人带着胜利者的得意笑容松开他的唇，黏腻的唾液形成的丝线自空中落下，克劳德被这个嘲弄的笑容又燃起了斗志。事关男人的尊严，梦里梦外都得赢。

……没错，梦外他也得去找这男人决斗一次。克劳德深吸了两口气平缓因为缺氧而起伏的胸膛，男人的手摸到他的大腿内侧，他就像每一个士兵那样，浑身充满紧实的肌肉，坚硬并不柔软，唯二称得上柔软的地方只有臀部和他的性器。但这个男人就是很执着于他坚硬的身体，他精瘦的腰，精壮有力的腿，还有裸露着大块肌肉的臂膀，都得到了欣赏。

一个来自同样强悍男性的欣赏和来自女性的欣赏不同，前者是认同，后者是性欲，克劳德却从男人的目光和触碰里体会到了两者。

克劳德在余光里发现了别在自己衣服上的黄色小花，它已经湿透了，蔫蔫的没有活力。

艾瑞丝？！克劳德从床上弹起，伸手去拿下了床边团着的衣服，男人深沉地看着他，无声笑了笑。

他刚才到底是在做梦？还是真的？到底哪些是真实发生的，哪些是虚假的？克劳德觉得身上某个位置难耐地灼烧起来，他转头骑在男人身上，将他用力抵在床头：你是真的吗？

他为什么说不出话？也张不了嘴？克劳德凶狠的眼神化为茫然，银发男人饶有趣味地看着他，轻轻用力就将他横在自己脖子上的双手交叠向后牵制住，黄花自手中脱落，男人咬上他的喉结，引得他发出微弱的低吟。

你是假的，艾瑞丝也是假的。克劳德被迫扬起脖颈，他再度看到一个深色头发的男人倒在雨中的场景，一望无际的荒野，死寂蔓延的空气。

那我是真的吗？我呢？小兽般的吼声从克劳德喉间流出，他被男人整个圈在怀里，命门被把握在别人手里，而他蜷着背，身子不住痉挛。

**我带给你的疼痛都是真的，克劳德。**

男人撕咬他的脖子、肩膀、锁骨和胸膛，克劳德紧紧抓住他的手臂，用力到指甲要嵌进去。

**——你在黑暗中迷失太久了，我就是你黑色的眼睛，跟着我，你足以窥见深渊。**

03

他的梦越来越奇怪了，但梦都是不讲道理的。如果不是看见床头那本厚重的书，他几乎要信了自己的心理暗示。

是谁进了他的房间留下这本书，害他晚上做了这个梦？克劳德深沉地盯了它一会儿，飞速进浴室冲完澡，捞起它打算敲隔壁的门——希望社畜邻居还没出门。

很凑巧的是，那个社畜刚出门。克劳德穿戴整齐，带着一身水汽问他：“这是你的？”

银发男子冷漠的扫了一眼，开口道：“《基督山伯爵》？八岁建议读本。”

“……”说话还要拐弯抹角骂人？克劳德眼皮跳了跳，对于梦里热情但现实冷淡的男人心有戾气，他回敬冷漠的语气道，“所以我才来问你。”

银发男人好像笑了一下，克劳德才注意到他今天穿的不是西装而是和神罗那些战士很像的制服。其实这人是神罗战士？方圆百里他没见到神罗的人才在这里定居的，怎么会……

克劳德不动声色地往后退了两步，他将书抛给银发男人，随着一句“还你。”转身进门关门一气呵成——本该是这样。克劳德警惕地盯着靠在门外单手撑著门的男人，他用了双手在使劲，而那个男人甚至轻松到用另一只手翻着书，随口念着： **“时间，给一切有形的物体覆以外衣，这件外衣就是苔藓，它给一切无形的事物也披上了一件外衣，而这件外衣就是健忘。”**

他对克劳德笑道：“这不是我的。” 

“你认识我？”克劳德问了一句自己都觉得白痴的话，他又补充道，“你是谁？”

男人面带遗憾的说：“你已经长大了，怎么能张口就要吃的呢？” 

“……你常出现在我的梦里，我们是不是有过关系？”克劳德含蓄地问，男人歪头看他，“什么样的梦？”

“呃，一些、比较亲密的梦。”

男人推开门走进屋里，反手关上门。克劳德警觉地后退几步，可惜屋子实在太小了，一下就退到了卧室门口。

“怎么样的亲密？”

“……我们躺在一张床上。”

“还有呢？”

看着越来越近的银发男人，克劳德有种梦境即将化为真实的感觉。梦到底是现实，还是现实才是梦？

“没有了。”

“那你现在，是在邀请我重现梦境？”

不……怎么会发展成这样？感觉到危险的克劳德和他在屋里见招拆招打起来，银发男人大多时候站立着不动等他攻来，狭小的房子对于他这个依靠诡谲身形的高攻速者来说实在不妙，克劳德非常占下风，他的每一次攻击都被男人游刃有余地接下。

他缺了什么，是什么呢，一直陪伴在他身旁的某样武器……

男人抓住他攻来的腿顺势将他按倒在地，反抗的双手被握紧拉过头顶，克劳德处于被动而禁锢的状态，他的头猛地撞向男人，被男人轻松侧头躲过。

这个愉悦的眼神和笑容很熟悉，克劳德突然发现梦境里的男人果然是假的，这个才是真的，他记忆深处一定还烙着与他相关的印记。

“你以为梦里与我的关系是怎样的？”男人含笑看他，似乎无论他说出怎样的回答他都欣然接受。

克劳德闭了闭眼，自暴自弃的说：“我以为……你是我的审美。”这绝对是他最耻辱的事。

男人消化了一下，似乎有些讶异，他低低地笑了几声：“你说喜欢我？克劳德，真是我的乖孩子。”

这是错误答案。克劳德的表情因为用力反抗而有些狰狞，他觉得自己仿佛回到了过去某个被人指着刀倒在地上反抗的时刻，就如同现在这样。

男人拉下他上衣的拉链，好像处刑一样极为缓慢，这种速度让他的羞耻感不断增长。克劳德哑声问：“我们到底是什么关系？”如果不是他想的那样，为什么男人在清醒状态下对他做这种事，只是羞辱他？如果是他想的那样……为什么他会觉得这个人有危险感，应该铲除，直觉上他们不是那样的关系。

“你应该自己寻求答案。”男人笑着说，他单手脱掉克劳德的裤子，那只和梦里一样冰冷的手在他身上游走，甚至触感都一模一样，久陷情梦让他反射性海绵体勃起，克劳德从未想过会有一天产生这样的肌肉记忆。

但银发男人并没有想梦里那样抚慰他，挑起他的情欲再索取他，男人轻弹他升旗的阴茎，解开自己的皮带，拉下皮裤和内裤，露出渗着稀液的性器。

克劳德瞪着眼满脸都是不可置信和惊恐，他隐约察觉到男人要做什么，用尽全身力气地抗拒挣扎，男人对他的反抗很不满，他掴住克劳德的腰，不怒反笑，“你可以尽力挣扎试试，克劳德。”

涨红的龟头顶在不该进入的小口处，克劳德觉得浑身都是冷汗，他强迫自己冷静地说：“进不去的、进不去的……你要干什么！！”

男人轻推跨，听着青年惊慌的破音声笑得十分满意，他说，“干你，不——”他歪头想了想，克劳德踢开他向卧室爬去，男人轻易将他抓回来，就着后入的姿势，顶端用力挤进紧缩的后穴，一时间强烈的疼痛感从连接处传到两人的大脑神经，克劳德痛到失了神。

他或许闻到了血味。他一定闻到了血味。

**“强奸你。”** 男人笑着说，嗓音里可全然没有笑意。

“我给予你的疼痛，好好享受吧，克劳德。”

你……！

下身撕裂的疼痛远超可以承受的地步，克劳德张着嘴，几乎不能喘气，男人并不着急抽送，仔细地观赏他痛苦的表情，仿佛这就让他足够愉悦。

**“灵魂也像肉体一样有它的视觉器官，肉眼所看到的东西有时会忘记，但是灵魂所见过的东西却是永远铭记的。”** 他甚至心情上佳地翻阅着《基督山伯爵》。

“如何，克劳德，想起我叫什么了吗？”男人低眸打量克劳德倔强的背部线条，鲜明的腰窝，欲飞的蝴蝶骨，还有强健有力的肉体，都是他欣赏又想摧毁的东西。他与生俱来的破坏欲，被这个小男孩引诱到了极点。

似乎在血的滋润下，进出稍微顺畅了点，用来排泄的直肠具有弹性，那紧闭的小口被逐渐撑大，男人用来一点点塞满他的不是性器，是疼痛、恐惧、悔恨和绝望。

身上那处一直发烫的地方他也想起来了，是星痕。

**“萨、菲、罗、斯！”**

“哥哥就在这里吗？”

“对对，斯特莱夫住在这里。”

“哪户啊？”

“7楼走到底那家，他总说自己左边还住着一个男人，是不是真的脑子有问题？”

“我们会把哥哥治好的，啊——我闻到了妈妈的味道，妈妈和哥哥在一起！太狡猾了，哥哥竟然独占妈妈！”

萨菲罗斯动跨，阴茎直直戳到克劳德体内最深处，让他体会着羞耻、怨恨和窒息，种种感受都更加深他在克劳德灵魂上的烙印。

他指了指门口，那里不知何时出现了一把黑色的大剑，锈迹斑斑、漆黑无光。克劳德瞳孔骤缩，它不该在这里，它该陪着艾瑞丝。

“看，你都想起来了。”萨菲罗斯俯在他身边低声说话，仿佛地狱来的使者低语，“你知道自己消失了多久吗？”

“……三个月？唔……”

“一年。自从你逃避自己的懦弱，已经一年了。”萨菲罗斯注视着残破的破坏剑，像怀念某位故友。“永远打上我的印记，或者在反抗我的岁月中消亡。”

“这是我对你最后的仁慈，克劳德。”


End file.
